Truc
by les Pralines Fourrees
Summary: Parce que l’on ne sait pas ce que c’est... On n'est pas sûr de le vouloir... OS présenté par CALAMITHY et HLO


**Auteurs : _Calamithy_ et _Hlo_**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre : OS/ nawak **(gros bordel quoi…)

**Préface :**

Entrez dans un dialogue de sourd.

Entrez dans une réalité commerciale.

Entrez dans le loufoque, l'absurde, dans le Nouveau Roman où même les auteurs se demandent ce qu'il se passe réellement.

**Clin d'œil aux deux autres…**

**Bonne lecture.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TRUC**

Parce que l'on ne sait pas ce que c'est…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-

- Ha, finalement tu es venu. Excellent !

- Bin ouais, quand j'ai vu ton message, je me suis inquiété, tu me connais.

- Désolé… Je voulais juste te parler d'un truc.

-

------------------------------

-¤ **_Espace pub _**¤-

L'homme est présent.

Grand, cheveux longs au vent, blond, athlétique.

C'est un homme, un vrai.

Qui ne sourit pas, mais qui a des muscles, des vrais.

Les femmes se pendent à son cou, mais il n'a aucune sexualité.

Parce que s'il a les couilles lourdes, il a le kiki rikiki.

**Oui**, Messieurs ! Cela arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous ! Personne n'est à l'abris de cette calamité, alors n'hésitez pas, quelque soit votre âge, prenez les devants et utilisez **FAT BUZ**, le seul, l'unique. **FAT BUZ** vous permettra de vous sentir à l'aise dans votre slip en toutes circonstances.

Des milliers d'hommes l'utilisent déjà à travers le monde et tous sont conquis. Ils ne peuvent mentir. Alors, laissez-vous séduire et testez **FAT BUZ**, le caleçon en béton est à votre portée !

_Satisfait ou remboursé._

------------------------------

-

- Nan, je te crois pas.

-… c'est ce que je te dis.

- Sérieux tu te fous de moi, là ?

- Non, je te l'aurais pas dit sinon.

- C'est pas crédible.

-

------------------------------

-¤ **_Espace pub _**¤-

Il existe des toutes petites choses là-bas dans les coins.

Des choses qui peuvent empêcher de passer une nuit romantique…

Voyez le décor : une chambre immense, des murs bleus, un lit à baldaquin king-size confortable, un G-Bultex recouvert de draps rouge et blanc parfumés au G-Cajoline pèche.

La fenêtre est entrebaillée et votre homme brun aux yeux bleus, au corps viril dévoilé par sa chemise noire ouverte sur son torse lisse, bronzé et musclé, n'attend que vous pour déboucler sa ceinture et faire glisser sur ses reins son pantalon à pinces.

Vous n'avez qu'une envie, vous qui êtes allongé nu hormis la cravate blanche autour de votre cou, votre boxer et vos chaussettes G-Calvin Klein : succomber à son charme et vous rouler dans le lit…

Quand vous le repérez. C'est tout petit. C'est marron et ça avance.

C'est parti du coin du lit et ça avance. Tout droit vers vos chaussettes sales.

Et vous hurlez. Parce que vous avez peur des cafards. Et parce que vos pieds sentent mauvais.

Vous sortez de la chambre, dépité et perdez le futur amour de votre vie.

Ceci ne serait jamais arrivé si vous aviez utilisé du **G-BAYGON** **vert** en prévention.

_Evitez-vous le bourdon. **G-BAYGON**** vert**. Les cafards, c'est son affaire._

------------------------------

-

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je voulais ton avis ?

- Ouais, à ta place, j'aurais fait pareil.

- … ¤_ torse qui se bombe sous la fierté d'avoir pris la bonne décision_ ¤

- Elle est quand même culottée l'autre, j'aurais jamais osé sortir un truc pareil.

-

------------------------------

-¤ **_Espace pub _**¤-

Des fesses, en gros plan, qui se balancent allégrement sur une chanson d'Abba.

Un homme blond à quatre pattes s'échine à ôter une trace de cambouis sur une surface métallique.

Le popotin en l'air ne suit plus le rythme mais augmente la cadence au fur et à mesure que le jeune homme frotte, frotte, FROTTE.

La tache est incrustée, elle ne partira pas.

Le blond s'étrangle dans un sanglot. La sueur colle son t-shirt à son torse. L'effort se lit sur son visage. Cela ne l'enlaidit pas, mais le rend sensuel.

Il s'énerve et frotte, frotte, FROTTE.

Un grand châtain vient se coller à son corps. Ils forment une bête à deux dos. Le châtain laisse glisser une micro goutte d'une bouteille verte sur la surface sale. Et, ô miracle, le cambouis se dilate et redevient liquide.

Ils frottent à deux maintenant. Deux mains sur le torchon. Deux corps en mouvement.

Alors, faites comme eux, pour laver votre Gundam rien n'est plus sûr que **DETACH'MOI**. Votre métal devient comme neuf et il n'y a aucun risque de griffure.

_Choisissez **DETACH'MOI**, soyez heureux._

------------------------------

-

- C'est clair.

- Elle a du cul que tu lui en ai pas collé une avec ce qu'elle a dit.

- Je ne frappe pas les connes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si je devais frapper tous les cons, j'irais en prison. Et je ne veux pas aller en prison pour des conneries.

- Ce serait con.

- …

- …

- …

- N'empêche… à bien y réfléchir…

- Quoi ?

- Elle a ptet pas trop tort…

- Tu veux que je t'en mette une ?

-

------------------------------

-¤ **_Espace pub _**¤-

Un homme après l'effort, après un sport intense, un combat de thai kwon do.

Des longs cheveux noirs noués en catogan juste en haut du dos, des yeux bridés, fiers, mystérieux, un rictus vainqueur sur ses lèvres pleines.

Un Dobok dobok (Kimono de thai kwon do) blanc sur un corps de tigre, musclé, affûté.

En sueur.

Pieds nus. Sur le point de prendre sa douche. Sur le point de se déshabiller.

Une femme l'attend dans le couloir, sculpturale, sensuelle, brune aux cheveux courts, aux mèches révélant savamment ses yeux troublants, troublés.

Une nuisette aussi rouge que ses lèvres et aussi courte que son souffle.

Pieds nus, deux flûtes à champagne à une main, un magnum fraîchement sorti de son sceau de l'autre.

Un sourire pour parure.

Magnifique.

Une canine mordillant la lèvre inférieure, une pointe de langue touche la supérieure.

Gourmande.

Le sportif se rapproche d'elle, félin, son regard onyx, aimanté aux saphirs étincelants de désir.

Elle recule contre le mur, ensorcelée.

Le champion se déshabille au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapproche, laissant paraître à la lumière tamisée ses épaules fortes, ses pectoraux lisses, ses abdominaux contractés.

Elle se recule, envoûtée.

Il se rapproche encore, la sueur devient visible à cette distance, elle coule le long de son torse, lentement et vient se perdre sur son bas ventre, sous le pantalon amené à disparaître.

Elle écarquille les yeux, paniquée, essaie de faire corps avec le mur. Elle va être dévorée.

L'homme s'étire à deux pas de sa belle, levant ses bras puissants, prêt à lui faire voir le septième ciel…

Il l'a envoyée rejoindre ses ancêtres.

Elle s'est évanouie, dans un fracas de bouteilles et de verre cassé.

Il n'avait pas eu le réflexe **GUN For Men**, le seul déo efficace trois semaines.

Anti microbes, anti repousses, anti lose.

_**GUN For Men **? Réveillez le mâle en vous… et réveillez-la surtout._

------------------------------

-

- Que tu m'en mettes une ? Mais t'es pas bien ! T'es pas casé avec l'autre dont j'oublie toujours le nom ?

- Ce n'est pas la queue qui saute, c'est l'homme qui plonge.

- Tu peux pas causer français parfois ?

- Je suis libre comme l'air, tel Léonardo sur le Titanic.

- Versus iceberg alors. Tu comptes plonger ? Compte pas sur moi pour faire la planche.

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Je n'ai pas compris.

- T'es con ou t'es con ? De quoi on cause depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Haaaaaaaaaa…. Ça !

- Bin ouais !

-

------------------------------

-¤ **_Espace pub _**¤-

« Tu vois mon grand, un jour, tu hériteras. Mais tout d'abord… »

Un vieil homme ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un champignon atomique se pencha pour poser délicatement un bonbon dans la main du gamin assis en tailleur à ses pieds.

« C'est quoi ? »

Seul un sourire énigmatique lui répondit de dessous la masse de cheveux à la coupe au bol niveau épaule.

« Des bonbons ! »

Cris du cœur. L'enfant rit de contentement, secouant la tête de gauche à droite, emmêlant ses cheveux trop longs. Ses yeux violets sont larmoyants sous la délicate attention de son pépé.

La petite main froisse l'emballage en plastique et une bouche avide de sucre gobe littéralement la friandise.

« Alors ? »

« c'est boooooooooon… ! »

Le gamin savoure, les yeux fermés sous le plaisir.

Pépé sourit et s'enfonce dans son fauteuil pour observer son petit-fils tout à son aise.

Soudain, l'enfant trésaille. Ses yeux s'exorbitent. Un instant, le vieillard s'inquiète que les globes oculaires puissent se vider de leur contenu. Mais déjà il n'y pense plus, le petit est pris de convulsions, il n'y a plus de risques.

Un grognement. Un autre. Les muscles se gonflent, s'étoffent. L'enfant grandit, finissant par surplomber l'homme assis. Deux mètres de haut, minimum. Ses vêtements ne sont plus que lambeaux à ses pieds.

« Tu te sens bien ? »

« Groumph !! »

L'homme sent l'excitation le gagner, c'est une réussite. Il se félicite d'avoir donné sa confiance en la médecine actuelle.

« Donne-moi ton nom et ta mission. »

« Moi… Shinigami… Moi… Ranger chambres… Dépotoir… Faire repas… Lessive pue »

De temps à autre, un pilote de Gundam sous système zéro peut s'avérer utile dans votre quotidien. Il sera d'une grande aide pour tous travaux pénibles dont vous ne pouvez plus vous charger. Cuisine, rangement, nettoyage, s'occuper des ennuis de ramonage de Madame ? Tss, tss, tss… . N'y pensez plus, laissez-vous vivre et faites confiance à **CREVAX** pour vous soulager.

_Ceci est un médicament, pas avant neuf ans._

------------------------------

-

- Alors, tu me la mets ?

- ¤ _paf_ ¤

- Putain j'y crois pas tu m'as tarté !

- Tu l'as voulue ? Tu l'as eue.

- Mais tu comprends quelque chose à la vie ? Je vais avoir un cocard.

- Chochotte t'as juste la pommette rouge. Je croyais que t'avais compris ? Tu as dit que tu avais compris !

- J'avais pas compris ça !

- Ben fallait le dire !

- Putain ça a allait marcher. J'ai failli te croire !

- ?

- Fais pas le malin, je le vois dans ton œil torve !

- Hein ?

- Deux. Je sais que tu sais que je sais que tu sais que c'était pas de _tarte_ dont je parlais.

- C'est pas de la tarte de te comprendre tu sais. Sois plus clair.

- C'est pourtant clair pour moi.

- Pas pour moi, change de canal ou adapte-le. Si tu veux me _recevoir_ il faut que tu _émettes_ bien.

- …

- Trouve la bonne fréquence….

- Comprenne qui pourra.

-

------------------------------

-¤ **_Espace pub _**¤-

Chez Oz, salle de conférence avec la télé allumée…

-

_Vous êtes belle ?_

_Vous avez les jambes fines, interminables, bronzées ?_

_Vous avez un corps de sylphide, faites un 90-60-90 ?_

_-_

- On dirait qu'ils parlent de moi…

- Dorothy, c'est censé s'adresser à toutes les femmes.

- Toutes les femmes ne font pas un 90-60-90. D'ailleurs, Noin, vous êtes loin d'en faire un.

- … ¤ garce ¤

-

_Vous avez une chevelure naturellement blonde comme les blés, naturellement longue rappelant les spaghettis crus ?_

-

- ¤ pouffe ¤ Oui, il semblerait qu'ils parlent de vous, Dorothy.

- Vous dîtes cela parce que vous êtes jalouse. Mais vous n'avez pas quelque chose à faire ? Courir après l'homme au masque de fer, par exemple ?

- …

-

_Vous avez un visage intéressant, une bouche fine, un nez droit et des yeux bleu perçant ?_

_Vous avez tous les éléments pour être mannequin… mais un détail déterminera si vous le serez chez Balai-Brosse-Dans-Ta-Cuisine ou chez RayGun Mode Magazine._

-

- Je devrais être mannequin, oui, j'en ai tous les attributs. Et je suis là... .

-

_Votre regard. Vos cils de biche. Vos sourcils aristocratiques. Et malheureusement, vous n'en êtes pas doté naturellement._

_Ces sourcils sont la clé de votre réussite._

-

- C'est peut-être pour cela que j'ai été recalée à tous les concours de beauté… non c'est parce qu'ils étaient jaloux, j'étais une Catalonia, ils n'étaient rien.

-

_Nos experts ont la solution pour vous : **SOURCIL'STOP**._

_Notre enquête a déterminé que 80 pour cent de celles qui utilisaient la pince à épiler souffraient, leur peau étant beaucoup trop sensible._

_En exclusivité, nos chercheurs ont mis au point une solution « **DolorStop** », appliquée sur les pointes de notre pince « **pick'n'go** »._

_Dîtes non à la fourrure._

-

- Walker ? Allez me chercher un Sourcil Stop.

- Euh, c'est une mission ?

- Oui. ¤ regard de psychopathe ¤

-

_Le confort pour votre peau si sensible de la paupière supérieure._

-

- Hm… mais ça marche ! J'ai pas mal quand je tire !

-

_Le plaisir d'éliminer les obstacles obstruant votre profil gracieux._

-

- Hm… faut que j'en retire encore là. Et là. Et là. Et là aussi mais ça fait pas pareil alors faut que j'en retire un peu là.

-

_La satisfaction de prendre en main son destin._

-

- Je devrais peut-être me mettre devant le miroir au lieu de le faire devant la télé…

-

_Vous ne saurez plus vous arrêter. Le futur est en marche, révélez votre vrai vous._

-

- A moi la carrière de mannequin ! Je démissionne !

-

_Découvrez, fascinée, votre nouveau visage. _

-

- Les pilotes de Gundam nous auraient-ils envoyé un nouvel espion ?

- ?

- Qui est ce Roswell blond ?

- Treize… ? Enfin, c'est moi !

- …. Dorothy ???? Qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous êtes encore plus laide que d'habitude mon enfant ?

- …

- Souhaitez-vous que Zechs vous prête son masque ?

- …

-

_Révélez-vous dans le regard d'un homme._

-

- Dorothy ?

- Oui, Treize ?

-

_**SOURCIL'STOP** ? Une technologie l'**OréGun**._

-

- Vous ne valez rien.

- …

-

_¤ auprès d'un échantillon représentatif (100 femmes s'épilant pour la première fois, très représentatif)_

_¤ ¤ breveté._

------------------------------

-

- J'm'emmerde. L'autre conne m'emmerde. Tu m'emmerdes…

- …

- Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi ch'uis venus ?

- Parce que tu t'emmerdais tout seul chez toi comme un con ?

- Ouais… Y a de ça.

- Parce que tu voulais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour le mec de la sœur de la meilleure copine de l'ex du cousin au troisième degré de la cruche qui va à l'eau ?

- Heu… Ch'uis pas sûr de te suivre.

- Pourtant t'es pas loin derrière.

- De quoi tu causes ?

- De la cause à effet.

- Haaa… Tu aurais dû le dire de suite, ça aurait causé moins de soucis.

- Mouais…

-

------------------------------

-¤ **_Espace pub _**¤-

Vous avez toujours pensé que de belles silhouettes ne pouvaient provenir que de la chirurgie esthétique tout à fait hors de prix ? Vous vous trompez. Plus besoin de cela pour être mince et le tout en trois minutes chronos. Oui, TROIS minutes. Juste le temps d'enfiler **CLUE-DOS, **la première gaine s'occupant de l'entièreté de la ceinture abdominale, du jamais vu !

Et pour un prix mini… Seulement 683,54€.

Non, non, rien n'est trop cher pour vous, pour votre plaisir, pour votre ligne. Imaginez-vous retrouver vos formes de 16 ans ! Le rêve peut devenir réalité, **CLUE-DOS** a déjà changé la vie de nombreuses femmes.

Ecoutez plutôt :

**Réléna** (oisive, 25 ans) : _après que j'ai compris qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais #sanglots#, je suis tombée en dépression et j'ai grossi. J'ai honte, j'ai pris 22 kilos en deux ans ! Là, j'en ai déjà perdu 16, mais je n'en peux plus des régimes, du sport, et comment voulez-vous plaire avec une silhouette pareille ? Alors, en désespoir de cause, j'ai testé CLUE-DOS dont ma secrétaire m'avait parlé. Et… regardez… Je paraît, mince, bien dans ma peau, attirante. Et tout ça sans sport ! C'est une vraie renaissance, merci CLUE-DOS !_

Même les professionnels de la santé ont essayé **CLUE-DOS**, ils vous font part de leurs découvertes !

**Sally** (infirmière, 29 ans) : _dans ma profession, il est important de garder la santé. J'utilise CLUE-DOS pour soutenir mon dos dans tous les mouvements, parfois brusques, qu'occasionnent une vie professionnelle active. Par contre, ce genre de stratagème ne changera pas l'importance d'une alimentation saine et de l'exercice physique._

Oui, Mesdames, combiné avec des repas équilibrés, **CLUE-DOS** double ses capacités.

**Une** (Générale, 38 ans) : _ce truc est un vrai gilet pare-balles doublé d'une ceinture de chasteté efficace. Toute femme travaillant sous mes ordres a l'obligation de le porter nuit et jour._

**CLUE-DOS** fait véritablement l'unanimité ! Alors, grâce à notre offre spéciale, achetez en direct **CLUE-DOS** pour la modique somme de 683€ ! Vous avez bien vu, rien que pour vous, une remise spéciale vous est accordée.

Et… Repartez avec deux **CLUE-DOS** et le troisième est GRATUIT.

**CLUE-DOS** est le seul accessoire à manquer à votre garde-robe.

_Ne laissez pas passer votre chance de séduire à nouveau._

------------------------------

-

- Donc si je comprends bien j'ai rien compris ?

- C'est ça.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est pas gay ou bi ?

- Non. Mais sa copine, oui.

- Elle est bi ?

- Il est gay.

- Son mec ?

- Non, son mec est hétéro.

- Je comprends rien… c'est qui, il ?

- C'est elle.

-

------------------------------

-¤ **_Espace pub _**¤-

Vous l'attendez, sur cette plage, les yeux sur l'océan qui vous rappelle qui vous rappelle son regard.

Vous êtes la quintessence de l'élégance, tout de blanc vêtu.

Vous êtes à la mode – longs cheveux qui courent sur votre dos et des lunettes à la John Lennon.

Vous êtes mystérieux, intelligent, et rêvez de montrer votre côté sauvage, de révéler votre vrai vous à celui que vous attendez.

Vous voulez libérer votre potentiel de séduction.

Vous allez vous déclarer, c'est le grand soir…

« Il est si mignon. »

« Il est si vigoureux ! »

Il est…

« Si jeune… à peine 20 ans… »

Et vous êtes…

« En pleine forme ! A peine plus âgé ! Une petite quarantaine d'années de plus ! Et je prends du viagra !!! »

Vous êtes croisé avec le capitaine Crochet.

Il porte un débardeur vert, un cycliste noir et des baskets jaunes.

Il a un nid d'oiseau sur la tête qui empêche de déterminer à quelle teinte de bleu appartient ses yeux, de toute façon il louche.

Il a des bagues sur les dents qui doivent le faire sonner aux portiques des aéroports.

Il est le prince de la lose mais il est parfait, personne ne veut de lui, il ne correspond pas aux canons de la mode.

Il est seul.

Il est moche.

Il est pour vous.

Vous vous rapprochez de ce joggeur admirable, vous le voyez ôter son débardeur lentement, révélant des tablettes que vous avez dû avoir au siècle précédent, essuyant son corps trempé, son visage humide…

« Oui ! »

Il entrouvre les lèvres et lève la tête, le soleil se reflète sur ses bagues, vous jurerez entendre le petit ding signifiant la brillance…

« Oui ! »

Mais…

Le jeune homme, qui avait arrêté sa course, sort quelque chose de son short si moulant.

« Oh oui, sors-la ! »

Une barre chocolatée. Il avait faim.

Il déchire l'emballage avant de croquer la friandise en un clac retentissant.

Et là magie !

Le nid d'oiseau se change en coupe structurée.

« Oh… »

Le regard louche est corrigé et les bagues disparaissent.

« Oh… »

Le cycliste se change miraculeusement en string.

« Oh…. »

Un mystérieux blond apparaît avec un saxophone et joue un « Summertime » langoureux…

« Oh… »

Et un homme sorti de nulle part, nu, légèrement hâlé, magnifique s'approche de lui pour lui toucher les fesses de manière possessive.

« C'est pas juste ! »

Vous venez d'assister aux effets du **G-CRUNCH**.

« Je pensais pas que les pubs disaient vrai ! »

Et pourtant, si. **G-CRUNCH** réalise les désirs.

Vous êtes désolé de ne pas avoir le dentier assez solide pour faire la même chose, d'ailleurs où est-il ? Vous étiez persuadé de l'avoir pris avec vous !

« Mon dentier ! »

Vous êtes dépité et ne pouvez que le regarder, les regarder, s'embrasser à bouche que veux-tu.

Vous sentez d'ici le chocolat sur leurs langues taquines.

Vous rentrez chez vous, économiser 10 ans pour un appareil dentaire impeccable qui vous permettra à vous aussi de réaliser votre rêve.

Mais dans 10 ans, ce sera un autre jeune homme que vous viserez, l'autre sera trop vieux. Pensez-vous, 30 ans !

La prochaine fois… ayez le réflexe **G-CRUNCH **!

_Pour votre santé, voyez régulièrement votre dentiste. Si vous ne pouvez pas croquer vous ne pourrez pas le faire craquer !_

------------------------------

-

- Ok, si je comprends bien, faut être clair.

- Oui.

- Donc tu as dit à le madame que tu n'étais pas intéressé.

- Oui.

- Donc t'es pas très monsieur.

- Non. Je ne suis pas très dame.

- Ok, tu préfères jouer aux échecs ?

- Je préfère le carte sur table.

- Ok. Si je veux que tu me sautes dessus, je dois te le dire.

- Oui.

- Je veux que tu me sautes dessus.

- Ok.

- Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooof putain, t'es lourd !

- Pourtant j'ai pas grossi…

- Et si je veux que tu m'embrasses, tu fais quoi ?

- Tu la fermes.

- Et si je veux que tu la fermes ?

- Tu m'embrasses.

- Vos gueules ! J'ai mal au crâne…

- Oui, Quatre.

- Vos gueules j'ai dit !

- …

-

-

_OWARI_

-------------------------------------------------------

**Heu…. Vous avez compris ?**

**CALAMITHY (loin) et HLO (extatique)**


End file.
